


Pine, Mr. President.

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, President Pine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Chris是美國總統，Zach是同黨黨鞭。





	Pine, Mr. President.

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到什麼合適的名字，其他都像長篇，算了，就隨便打了個上來。

白宮。

 

Chirs坐在辦公廳內等著。

  
決策已經發出，發言人也已經開完記者會，估計不用半個小時的時間……不對，應該至少要一個小時，因為Zach會在步出國會大門時，被大批記者包圍、問話。所以，他現在還有點時間，可以抽幾根菸。

 

這個決策是招險棋，擁有多年政治經驗的相關人等一定看得出來這是他作為美國總統的一意孤行。沒有經過協商，沒有跟黨團討論，黨鞭被蒙在鼓裡——這些足以造就一波政治危機。

 

不過Chris並不擔心。

 

他沒什麼可擔心的。

 

這場遊戲對Zach這隻政壇老鳥來說不算什麼，他擁有足夠經驗能夠對付那些想把人吃乾抹盡的記者——他們絕對挖不到真相的。

 

他們挖不到真相的。

 

因為Zach絕對有辦法讓這看起來就像黨團與白宮已經經過無數協商與討論。

 

這是一步險棋，他沒有把握能夠佔上風，而這招也只能使用一次。

 

Zach絕對不會再受他蒙蔽，不會再上當。然而若非萬不得已，Chris是不想用到這招的。可他必須這麼做，他必須利用與Zach多年來的交情。

 

菸已點燃，白色的煙霧繚繞在Chris深鎖的眉前，此刻的他在想，這條路是否是唯一的選擇，然而他已經沒有退路。自從踏入政治，就再也沒有回頭路。

 

回想起與Zach互相勉勵，夜夜纏綿的過往，Chris不禁抽痛。他們兩個都知道：最倡議同志權利的美利堅是歧視最深的地方，你想要參選？可以，那麼最好你要有個完美的美國家庭：一位賢良好太太，最好還要有一雙兒女，那麼，廣大的保守民眾就會支持你，把票投給你。

 

雖然他至今仍然是孤家寡人，但那也是他對選民做出的承諾：「我單身，是因為把自己奉獻給國家，把自己奉獻給美利堅！」當年競選的豪語仍不時被媒體拿出來播送，美國最年輕的總統候選人發下豪語，把自己「嫁給」美國……那次的演講如此慷慨激昂，但如此一來，他便更不可能與誰有感情瓜葛，更不可能公開自己長年的愛。

 

菸已經燃燒到煙嘴，燙到了Chris的指間。甩開菸蒂，踏滅星火，Chris在桌子底下的小冰箱裡拿出一瓶可樂，好讓疼痛感緩解。

 

可樂的顏色很深，味道很甜，但他並不常飲。他反而更常去動一旁架上的威士忌，他轉身瞄向一旁，盯著架上的威士忌，看著瓶中的液體，顏色真像極了Zach的瞳色。那瓶威士忌還是他跟Zach訪問英國時，首相私下贈與的禮物。味道辛辣，一定得跟冰山狀的冰塊放在一起喝才好喝。這威士忌的味道也像極了Zach，冷且烈。  


門被推開。

西裝筆挺的Zach長驅而入，Chris不用轉頭也知道來人是誰，所以他並沒有那麼做，因為他不做沒有意義的事。

而門外的人都知道這時最好走得遠遠的，不用Chris示意，那些人自然將門帶上。

Zach走到Chris旁邊，看著他跟以前一樣的，用可樂敷手的可笑動作。一樣澄藍的瞳孔，一樣美麗的眼眸，一樣纖長的睫毛……好像一切都沒有改變過，他們仍然是鄉下的孩子，天真的，想要朝政壇發展的青年。

可如今Chris卻做出背著他的事，就好像一隻被豢養的珍禽想要逃脫他的控制。

他會讓Chris知道自己還是他所有，他飛不走，也飛不了。

扯掉自己的領帶，Zach輕鬆用體力壓制Chris掙扎的身體。不用多說些什麼，也不必質問，因為木已成舟。

Chris的雙手被反綁在身後。

Zach將人拉到一旁，強迫他跪趴在這張歷代政要先賢、各個幕僚坐過的沙發上。屁股被迫高高翹起，褲子被他狠狠扯下，手指沾著潤滑液在洞口外磨蹭著，時不時往內進入一點，卻又旋即退出。Zach要撩撥，讓Chris想要卻得不到——就像他一樣。

他們彼此都清楚明瞭，自欺欺人是有多麼可悲可笑。

可他很有耐性，非常有耐性。他可以等到Chris被撩撥到求饒，但他深知這些年的浮沉早就讓他們彼此磨出忍耐的限度。他知道Chris很能忍，就算被政敵揍了一拳他仍然不會怒形於色，因為他很能忍。

所以，Zach不再等，他掏出自己的性器，抹上濕黏的潤滑，撥開Chris足夠鬆軟的洞，長驅直入。

就像以往一樣，Chris沒有發出什麼聲音，他總是讓旁人摸不透他的心思。但也因為如此，Chris才適合登上高位，因為這樣的位子，就是留給這樣的人的。

可他不一樣。他不是旁人，他是Chris最親密的人，他能分辨Chris當下的情緒，能看出他當下的想法。交纏過無數次，Zach早就知道Chris身上每一寸敏感點，每一寸能夠讓他失守的地帶。

Chris陰了他，他就用這樣的方式回敬，好叫他知道，自己仍然是屬於他，Zachary John Quinto的。

他，是屬於Zachary Quinto的，他的身體，他的心靈都是。無論他跑得再遠，無論背地裡做出多少背叛他的事，他Christopher Whitelaw Pine，永遠永遠都是他一個人的。

飛出去的鴿子，還以為自己是自由的，殊不知主人大旗一揮，牠們又不自覺地飛回籠中，繼續被豢養。

Zach想著，抽出又挺入。

他想著。

Chris這次的做法，確實是過了。不過，並非沒有什麼太大的壞處，說起來他只是被迫放掉手中一些計畫——這些都是些雞肋——他可以著手其他更好的，Chris都不知道的了。說到底，Chris還是贏不過他的，就像他們無數次的纏綿，Chris總是在他身下被他侵略征服。這場遊戲到底還是他贏了。一切都還會回到他手中的，一切都還會回到他手中的。

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道在寫什麼，請別計較邏輯。


End file.
